1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a precision forging process and more particularly to a process for precision forging low to medium carbon level carbon and alloy steel parts at a preselected temperature falling in the range of 0.68-0.74, preferably in the range of 0.69-0.725, for the homologous temperature ratio of the billet material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Forging of low to medium carbon level carbon and alloy steel parts is well known in the prior art. The prior art methods for forging such steels have generally comprised so called cold forging, i.e. forging at substantially ambient temperatures; so called warm forging, i.e. forging at approximately 1300.degree. F.-1600.degree. F. (704.degree. C.-871.degree. C.) and conventional hot forging, i.e. forging at 2100.degree. F. (1140.degree. C.) or above.
The prior art forging methods for low to medium carbon level carbon and alloy steel parts may be appreciated in more detail by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,345,045; 2,821,016; 3,066,408; 3,378,903 and 3,557,587, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The prior art forging methods for forging low to medium carbon level carbon and alloy steels, while widely used, were not totally satisfactory for certain forging operations as an optimal, or at least improved, combination of forging process parameters, such as required labor, required forging pressure, tool life, energy usage, microstructure, required machining, machinability, die fill, ease of billet removal from dies, carburization, etc. was desired.